Falling Undone
by Lurking Bullfox
Summary: Inuyasha has done it again but took it too far causing Kagome to snap. Kagome is now in the Naruto world with new friends, the Akatsuki and strange things are bound to happing with Kagome around.
1. Breaking Point

/ A/N: Sorry for the horrid grammar and I have edited this and its mistakes so I hope it fits your standards! ~Chikyū no Kitsun /

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»» ««««««««««««««««««««««

She couldn't take it anymore. The miko kei started to dance along her lightly tanned skin, shocking anything that would come into contact with its sizzling pink hue. Her lips tugged down into a light frown as she gazed at the faces of her _friends. _She could almost laugh at their faces as they looked up at her with wondering glances as they sat around the fire. Her head ached so badly as she gazed into the flames of the fire. '_Why does it have to be this way?' _ Her mind supplied her with an answer and she scowled darkly, '_I will never be good enough as long as I am in the way. I am just second best to a woman who is just a clay shell feeding on part of my soul.' _

Her eyes dulled slightly and she hung her head low, willing away the want to cry. Kikyo joined their group a few weeks prior and ever since then she has been compared to the dead priestess. Inuyasha went as far as to promise his soul to her as he claimed her as his own one night as she watched from a distance, tearing her heart to shreds.

_She was set up by Kikyo to watch it and she fell for the trap._

Every passing moment compares the two, saying how much Kikyo is then Kagome. It was driving her mad! She did not miss the dark glares the woman would send her when Inuyasha and the group where not looking, the cruel smile on her lips whenever she would do something wrong, the way she would manipulate Inuyasha's feelings in order to make her jealous of the duo.

_She was tired so of it all._

"Oi wench, what the hell is your problem!" Barked out Inuyasha with annoyance. His ears swiveling to and fro with a scowl set upon his face. Oh how it hurt how much she loved him, how much it hurt to see how he did not.

_Her spirit was breaking more than it already was._

Her eyes flicked up at him with a murderous gaze as she stared at him. '_This is the last time. '_she mused_. _"My problem is that clay pot, Inuyasha." Her tired and horse voice, raising in volume, caused everyone to pause and have fear flash across their faces as her kei lashed out with her emotions.

_This is the last time._

"I will not have that thing here, Inuyasha! You _betrayed_ me and then brought her here! You said you would protect me when all you do is hurt me!" Raw sparking power started to flare covering her completely, dancing along and under her skin. "I will not be some tool to be used and then thrown away! I will no longer turn away when things get hard and run back when I am all alone!"

She crossed the fire and stood in front of him, taking hold of his prayer bead necklace as memories flashed across her eyes and broke it apart. With anger and sadness she looked up to him with her flashing blue eyes full of pain and hurt. "Oh Inuyasha… I am coming undone. The jewel is gone, its apart of me now… I no longer have any obligation to you!"

The sound of his hand meeting her face echoed across the clearing. Slowly raising her hand up to touch her cheek she stared brokenly at his red rimmed eyes boring into her own.

"You leave me, KA-GO-ME. You're _mine_!"

_Never again._

Her eyes _burned_. Her chest _burned._ Everything at that moment _burned._ Angry red took over her blue eyes as three black tomoe slowly split away from her pupil and started to swirl. As his hand went to connect with her face again she moved and stared at him. _She could read his movements._

_Keep holding on_

_When my brain's ticking like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts_

_Have come again to get me_

_Sweet bitter words_

_Unlike nothing I have heard_

_Sing along, mockingbird_

_You don't affect me_

Her face split into a twisted smile as he stared at her with confusion and anger. The purity of her kei slowly turning darker, more demonic. _A yin-yang effect caused by the jewel._

_That's right_

_Deliver it to my heart_

_Please strike_

_Be deliberate_

Angry red spiritual power surged and swirled around her as she turned darkening eyes upon the woman she so loathed. She did not know if this was the jewel's way of trying to take over or not but all she knew is that it felt _good._ The smile she had widened as her eyes connected with Kikyo's and how she flinched back from the pressure of Kagome's kei or just the look in her eyes, it mattered not which one caused it but what did matter was that _she was afraid of her._

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

"If only you didn't let your desires and anger consume you then maybe we could have been friends, Kikyo. If only you didn't underestimate me and call me unbefitting for a miko and we wouldn't be here. _If only you didn't try to kill me and then maybe I wouldn't have to be this way"_

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

Dear kami did her eyes _hurt._ They merged into a kaleidoscope like form as she stared piercingly at that blasted woman who drove her to breaking! She stole parts of her soul each night while she slept and now, without pars of her soul, was making her unstable. The jewel responded and the demonic side to it was taking over her mind. Her bloody eyes stared desperately and angry at the woman as Kikyo started to hyperventilate, caught within those captivating hues of dark red and swirling black.

_Choke, choke again_

_I find my demons were my friends_

_Getting me in the end_

_They're out to get me_

_Since I was young_

_I tasted sorrow on my tongue_

_And this sweet sugar gun_

_Does not protect me_

_That's right_

_Trigger between my eyes_

_Please strike_

_Make it quick now_

Kikyo dropped to her knees, starring emptily as if devoid of all motion and slumped to the side, fear and sock riddled across her face as dull brown eyes rolled into her head and simply passed out. Inuyasha looked from Kagome to the woman made of clay and back with fear also written on his face along with anger flashing within his eyes.

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

Kagome looked over to the people she once had called friends with anger and sorrow and started to grip her head as the pain she felt started to multiply. A silent scream slipped pass he lips as moister dripped from her face onto the ground. _It was just like them to do nothing, after all. _

_I'm trying to hold it together_

_Head is lighter than a feather_

_Looks like I'm not getting better_

_Not getting better_

As she looked up at them with pain tears of blood slithered down her cheeks. Everything was so distorted in her vision or was it actually like that? Hastily touching the area distorting her hand passed through it.

_Wait, I'm coming undone_

_Unlaced, I'm coming undone_

_Too late, I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

_Wait, I'm starting to suffocate_

_And soon I anticipate_

_I'm coming undone_

_What looks so strong, so delicate_

Slowly she started to step through the distorted area ignoring the calls from the ones she once called friends. She felt drawn to the distortion and with a quick look over her shoulder only to see Inuyasha hugging Kikyo while glaring at her she let a few words slip from her mouth like a poison. "Hope you die a painful death Inuyasha." And with that she flickered out of sight.

_ I'll never be broken again._


	2. The Miko And the Shark

A/N Okay here is another chapter for ya'll. Now if you were wondering when the Akatsuki come in it will be in another chapter or two so dont worry im getting to it. Also if you want you can request me to use a song in one of the chapters because i would rather like some different types of song styles on here. (like my friend wanted me to have a chapter with Kagome and Tobi messing with the Akatsuki so we decided to use the song form Pinocchio 'I've got no strings' to mess with Sasori and the Little Mermaid's chef song for Kisame -here is the link if you dont know the song .com/watch?v=5Xt-zU2reTo-) Later people!

* * *

Kisame was walking back from a mission of assassinating some sound ninja in order to get some information about Orochimaru. 'man why did they stick me with the job, couldn't Kakuzu do it or even Itachi? Nooo they send me. Asses' he thought walking through the forest. It was strangely quiet for some reason but he didn't care. All he wanted was to eat, sleep, and kill something.

The forest path that he was on started to shift some causing him to stop. 'What the hell? Man I gotta get my eyes fixed or something' he thought studying the path in front of him. Kisame was rely starting to worry over his mental health –pft yeah right- because he could hear a whisper vary close to him before the area started to shift and reveal what looked like a ghostly figure of a woman with red and white clothing with a bow on her back. He couldn't see her face because she had her back to him.

"I hope you die a painful death inu" she whispered before fully becoming tangible. Her body slowly turned to face him causing him to reach up for his Samehada. When she looked up at him he almost choked, her eyes had the Mangekyo Sharingan spinning wildly with blood leaking from both eyes. 'I thought Itachi his clan except for his younger brother Sasuke and Itachi was one of the only Uchiha who activated his Mangekyo'

Now he wasn't sure what to do but decided to keep his distance because she not only have those eyes but had a red energy crackling around her. If he was another person he would have thought it was because of a Bijous influence but this energy felt pure and holy, the complete opposite of a Bijou.

She looked at him with empty hollow eyes still dripping blood from the rims. "Am I too lost to be saved?" she whispered before the energy surrounding her gave allowing her mind to become enveloped in darkness. Kisame reacted without thinking as he caught her before she could hit the ground. He was surprised by how light and small she was 'did this girl eat?' he couldn't help but wonder. He looked over the girl taking in her appearance; she had long black-blue hair, a heart shaped face with red full lips and long black eye lashes, and a nicely curved body. 'wonder what color those eyes of hers are without the Sharingan activated are'. He thought about just leaving her there but decided not to because she for one had the Sharingan with the ability to activate the Mangekyo but also that strange pure energy. The other reason that he did not leave her –despite the fact he would never admit it- was that for some reason he could feel the pain and hurt flowing around her and for some unknown reason made him want to kill something even more now. With that in mind he repositioned her so that he was carrying her bridal style and set off towards headquarters. 'Little one what are you?'

* * *

Kisame stopped near a stream so he could rest and later ask his little cargo about her eyes and what that energy was. 'man I'm getting soft' he thought momentarily before setting Kagome next to a tree. 'I should get some food, I doubt she will be moving for at least a little longer.' He scanned her form taking it all in before bounding off towards the stream to go kill something.

He stopped next to the stream getting out his canteen to fill it with water and some kuni to gather some fish. His mind kept going back to the girl he had found. She seemed so helpless and broken and it just didn't sit right with him for some reason. Now he might be a cold blooded killer but he just could not over look this girl in such a state. She reminded him of what he use to look like as a small child getting kicked down because of the way he looked, how those hateful looks were directed at him for just being the way he was. No she had what he did not, she looked like everything that she held value to was taken from her and her left nothing but heart ache and hollow words.

* * *

A cold wind passed by causing Kagome to slightly shiver before groggily waking up. One big blue eye scanned the area where she was resting before opening both up and rubbing her temples. "Damn that shit hurt, I wonder what happend?" she said slowly trying to rise form her spot on the ground. Everything that had happened hit her full force like a SUV to a motorcycle, complete destruction. "ugh, I wonder where I am and where is that blue guy?" she said trying to get rid of the massive migraine forming in the back of her head. Kagome slowly started walking to where she heard water coming from so she could get a drink.

Walking up to the bank of the stream she peered into its depths staring at her reflection as her eyes started to change into red again. 'man the Tama rely fucked up me up after making that wish' Kagome thought as she thought back to the day of the wish.

* * *

~**Flash back~**

_Everyone gathered to fight the last battle between Naraku and finally rid the world of the Shikon no Tama. Sesshomaru and Koga teamed up to fight Naraku's creations, Songo and Miroku backing up each other killing off the swarms of yoki, Inuyasha decided to abandon me to help the dead clay pot because she was in 'trouble' -pft bullshit- and pretty much leaving me to deal with Naraku on my own 'ass'. Naraku was trying to impale me with his 'tentacles' that appeared out of no where and me trying to stab the basted in the spot where his heart should be but instead where the Tama was located. After a bit of dancing around dodging relentless tentacles and shooting a few arrows I finally hit the mark and purified the bastard. "What is your wish young one" the jewel asked me pulsating with power. "I want you to be gone forever." I shouted for everyone to hear. "So be it and think of this as a gift for your efforts" as soon as it finished the sentence a flash erupted form it and I felt like there was a fire inside of my body then everything went black. When I woke back up I could see everyone with smirks on their faces and Songo clinging to Miroku's form shouting "yes, yes i will marry you!". I just looked around trying to find the jewel only to realize that it was rely gone. "Its gone.. its really gone" I whispered to myself as tears of relief flowed from my eyes. I got up and started walking over to my friends but when they saw me their smiles quickly faded and they took a step back."Lady Kagome what happened to your eyes?" Miroku asked looking at my eyes with a worried face. "What are you talking about?" I quickly asked. "Well your eyes are red and have three coma shaped things around your pupil and their spinning. It makes you, well, demonic looking but your spiritual energy is massive. It might even be more powerful then Midoriko's." He said with a shaky voice. "Oh god.. What did the Tama do to me?"_

**~End Fash back~

* * *

**

Kagome looked at her reflection with disgust and sorrow as the tamo spined slowly around her pupil. "Who would ever want a freak like me around. They would probably run if they saw my eyes or if they felt my power." She tossed a rock in her reflection to get rid of the image. Whispers of a song she knew started to present themselves to her mind calling for her to let her sorrow and pent up frustration loose and she subcommand to the calls.

"I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?"

She didn't notice Kisame coming out form the tree line making his way behind her. All she could do was get the pent up emotions out of her.

"My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation"

Kisame just stood there listening to every word she sang filled with pain. 'so i was right about her being broken then' he thought as he continued to listen to her song.

"Return to me salvation  
Ohhhhhh  
I want to die!"

She sang quietly watching as the tamo spinned wildly in her eyes thinking about how her friends turned their backs on her and replaced her with the dead clay pot.

"My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ? (Christ)  
Tourniquet  
My suicide"

After she finished Kisame walked up next to her and looked down to her kneeling form. She looked up to him with sadness in her eyes that were changing into a blue color that matched his skin color but with flecks of brown in them. Her eyes reminded him of eyes that has been the receiver of cruel remarks and have seen things someone as herself should not have seen. "Who are you?" she spoke softly standing up from her spot. She did not seem to be disgusted or scared of him even though he looked like a monster.

"I am Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki and you are?" he asked looking for any reaction but found none.

"Ah I am Kagome Higurashi the bird in the cage. The Miko of the Shikon no Tama" She said with a smirk. "now I can already see the question in your eyes Kisha, the Shikon no Tama also known as the jewel of four souls allows the person that has it a major power boost and can grant a wish to that person. But the jewel taints the soul of a person with ill will and causes them to pretty much go insane and lust for power and if a person were to wish on it the jewel will make the worst possible thing able to happen from their wish. Lets use me as a example. I wished the jewel to be gone for ever and look what it did to me, it put all of its power into me causing my spiritual energy to become the most powerful in recorded history and have demonic eyes that can torture ones mind to the point of insanity. Any more questions Kisha?"

Kisame could tell that she was putting on a fake smile but let it pass this once. "Yeah one more, would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

* * *

Alright thats it for now. might post some more tomorrow or Friday. The more reviews I get means more motivation to write more an update.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it took me a while to upload and stuff but i had work to do and a essay due for my english class. Also i will be taking awhile to upload the rest of the chapters but i will get to it as soon as possible. Thank you all for your patience! now go Rate and Review this. don't just stand there GO!**

* * *

"Yeah one more, would you like to join the Akatsuki?"

Kagome weighed her options, on one side she would be working for bloodthirsty criminals who want to gather biju or being stuck out in a forest with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. The choice was quite obvious. "yes, yes I would but I have a question. Why are you being so nice to me and why do you want me to join?"

Kisame was slightly taken back from her answer but ignored it and answered her questions. "Well princess why wouldn't I? And the organization could use someone like you and well you ain't got a place to go to so why not."

"Well I guess that makes sense, there aren't many people like me now are there huh? Hey shouldn't we get going?"

He looked up noticing how late it had gotten. Kisame wondered about the strange girl that appeared in front of him and how strange she was. Right now she was going through her ugly yellow bag throwing all kinds of stuff around while digging in it. 'how on earth could she fit so much in there? Its like she is carrying her own room in there' he thought before she pulled out something that he knew could not have fit in there, she pulled out a _sward_. A big ass mother fuckin _sward_. It was like longer then her arm and she pulled it out of that small yellow bag with one hand. He was confused. Really confused.

"hey are you just gonna stand there and gawk all day or take me to your leader?" she started to laugh at that. It reminded her of those alien movies that were really cheesy and crappy that are always on.

This girl must be bipolar or something because one minute she was depressed and the next she was laughing at nothing. He smirked, he already liked this girl and he just knew that she would keep everyone in the Akatsuki guessing what she will do next. 'can't wait to get back'

* * *

Kagome and Kisame were now traveling through the trees on their way to the Akatsuki base, kagome on Kisame's back asking him random questions and him asking her about her world and stuff like that. They were about half way to the base when he decided to ask the question that has been plaguing his mind since she started traveling with him.

"Hey princess how come you just appeared in front of me when you said you traveled to different places using a well?"

"Well like I said before after the final battle everyone started treating me different and that made me aggravated and when Inuyasha had the audacity to bring that dead clay bitch to camp and say that the was joining the grope for good I lost it. It was the final straw for me and then after I got mad at him for that and was about to leave he dared say that I was 'his' woman and that I couldn't leave I flipped out and somehow after a burning pain went through my eyes everything started to shift and change and I ended up here. I think it was my eyes that you call Sharingan that caused me to end up here."

"huh that's quite a story and what about that yellow eye sore of a bag you have there? How the hell can you fit so much in there?" Kisame looking over his shoulder to see her face that scowled at him.

"What do you mean a eye sore? Its perfectly fine and vary fashionable thank you vary much"

He could have snorted at that. That damn thing was hideous. "you didn't answer my question, how in the hell do you fit so much in that thing?"

Kagome snuggled closer to his back when a chilly breeze went by "I put a enchantment on it so that I can hold a lot of stuff in it without having it weigh a ton. That's how I pulled Sou'unga out if it. I practically have my whole kitchen in this little bag."

"Sou'unga? You mean that sward you have?"

"Yup! Sou'unga is the blade of hell, he can possess anyone who tries to wield him. I'm not exactly sure how I got him but he can be very helpful even if he is a sadistic bastard. I remember when he tried to take over the world by possessing a zombie that hated Inuyasha's father because he was able to get Inuyasha's mother when he could not so he tried to kill his mother when she gave birth to him but in the end Inuyasha's father and the guy fight to the death and they both die." Kagome said putting her head on his shoulder. "what about your sward? I can sense something really demonic from it."

"Samehada is a sward that is pretty much sharkskin and rips its opponent to shreds while sucking up their chakra." Kisame looked around noticing that they were at the bases hiding area. "Were here"

* * *

Kagome was now in her shared room with her roommate Tobi after having a interview with their leader Pain and talking about her powers and shit like that. All he really wanted to know about was her priestess powers and her Sharingan. To say the least, Pain looked pretty damn surprised that she had the Sharingan and its next stage the Mangekyo Sharingan. He told her all she had to do was fight with another member of the Akatsuki and she would be in. 'that should be easy enough, even if they have diluted yukai in their blood tho I should not use my miko kei just my Sharingan thingy and my normal katana'

She flopped into her bed and just stared at the ceiling 'I wonder who I'm going to be fighting, it's a good thing Kisha taught me some things about chakra and how to do some things with it'

"God I'm so bored" she said out loud turning onto her side so she could dig threw her bag. She grabbed her IPod and put it on shuffle and started singing the first song to come up. When she saw the song it was she decided to sing to it because that's just how bored she was.

"_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind__  
__I left__my body__lying somewhere in the sands of time__  
__But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon__  
__I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah"_

She walked over to the windowsill to look out to the moon that was high in the sky as clouds started to block it from view. 

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon__  
__After all I knew it had to be something to do with you__  
__I really don't mind what happens now and then__  
__As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?__  
__If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?__  
__I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might__  
__Kryptonite"_

Kagome looked up from her spot when she heard the door open but she didn't see anyone so she kept singing to the song that reminded her of her times with Inuyasha and the gang as she gazed at the moon.

_"You call me strong, you call me weak__  
__But still your secrets I will keep__  
__You took for granted all the times__  
__I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head__  
__If not for me then you'd be dead__  
__I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?__  
__If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand__  
__I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might__  
__Kryptonite"_

Kagome thought about how her friends acted to her after the wish on the jewel, how she never judged them and helped them and in the end she was left with nothing. 

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?__  
__If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?__  
__I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might__  
__Kryptonite, yeah_

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?__  
__If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?__  
__I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might__  
__Kryptonite"_

Tobi was just getting back from a mission when he was told about having a new roommate and couldn't wait to meet him. 'I wonder what he's like. Is he nice? Is he smart? Will he call Tobi a good boy?' he wondered.

When he got to his room he could hear someone singing an odd song. 'Why is there someone singing in my room with a girls voice?' He opened the door quietly when he saw it was a young lady singing on the windowsill so he used his chakra to hide on the ceiling so she couldn't see him.

The song was different and he couldn't completely understand it but he got the jist of it and wondered why she would be singing such a song.

He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Hi! I'm Tobi and Tobi is a good boy and who are yoouuuu?" he all but shouted.

"Hi Tobi! I'm Kagome and I'm your new roommate!" She shouted hugging him with all her might.

"That's great! Would Kagome-chan be Tobi's neesan?"

* * *

**Next chapter will be the fight in order for Kagome to become an Akatsuki member and can u guess who's she going to have to fight? huh, can you? Well its going to be... ITACHI **

**Also there will be quality time with Deidara thanks to Tobi's brilliant plan to get Kagome and Deidara together! **

"Yup you can be my brother Tobi-nii"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my dear readers here is a new chapter for all of you! also it might take me a while to get the next few chapters up so bare with me. I hope your happy because this chapter is the chapter with a fight and potential love! Now on to the story!**

* * *

"Tobi-nii! Why do I have to get up so early?" Kagome all but shouted as Tobi relentlessly continued poking her side trying to get her up and out of her warm cozy soft bed.

"Because Kagome-chan, you have to start getting ready for the fight later today in order to join the Akatsuki and be my partner!" with that said he pulled off her covers and lifted her up over his shoulder and ran off to the other side of the room to pick up her stuff.

"Leggo of me! Tobi! I need to get changed man!" she shouted while trying to bash his head with elbow. She could feel her temper getting the best of her but man! She was NOT a morning person. Every time Inuyasha tried to make her get up early in the morning she would sit him so hard that there was a nicely sized crater the shape of the half demon. God forbid it be some demon after the jewel shards waking her up early cuz they would be dead before they ever seen it coming.

Once she finally landed a blow onto his head he dropped her like she was a rabid animal ready to kill something. Now that she thought about it that statement wasn't to far off, she did want to kill something right now. "Tobi"

"Y-yes?" the poor boy asked, not really knowing if it was safe or not. "what is it Keggie-chan?"

"Where the hell is Sou'unga?" she said angrily staring intently into his only visible eye.

"I-it was sticking out of under your bed" Tobi quickly said not rely sure if it was the right answer. He watched as her sour face spit into a huge grin. 'she is so bipolar' he thought watching her.

"Thanks Tobi-nii!" she glomped him in a huge hug before getting her sward from under her bed. "Come on we got to get training! You can come and help me!"

With that Tobi was dragged out the window and off to the forest to start his wonderful day.

* * *

Kagome was now standing in the middle of a large clearing, Sou'unga strapped to her back, normal katana on her hip, and kuni pouch on her obi.

She looked around the clearing noticing that the other members were also here to watch the fight against whoever she will be fighting. Normally she wouldn't like to fight and would stay out of the way until needed but recently she had started taking a liking to fighting and got some sort of sick pleasure when she killed something that had tried hurting her. The only thing that she could blame for it was the Shikon no Tama's parting gift to her. 'man I rely hate that damn jewel'

When Kagome came out of her musings she noticed that her appoint was standing across the field from her. She looked him over taking in his appearance. He had dark black hair that was in a low ponytail, tow long creases that went down his face from his tear ducts, and his straightened poster with his one hand coming out of the front of his cloak. But the thing that stood out the most was his eyes; he had the same eyes as her spinning in all their glory.

Kagome could feel her eyes start to shift causing her sight to sharpen and could feel the pleasures of fighting start to make themselves known as her opponents eyes momentarily widened with shock before turning back into emotionless red depths that stared into your soul. Just the fact his poster straitened up even more made a sadistic smile work its way to her face as she fingered her katana.

Pain entered the clearing in between Kagome and Itachi and looked at them both before stating the rules of the fight. After all the rules were said he left them and started the countdown. "Alright on the count of three you may begin one, two, THREE!"

Right after the last word was spoken both Kagome and Itachi quickly brought out their weapons. Kagome went to swipe her sward at Itachi's head only to have him duck and try to stab her in the stomach with a kuni which she easily deflected by making a small barrier around her hand and using it to catch his kuni and crush it with her raw power. He grabbed her arms and she grabbed his, both looked up into each other's eyes trying to catch the other into a genjutsu. She watched as his eyes changed into the Mangekyo Sharingan and could feel her eyes also start to change into the Mangekyo also but could feel her raw power start to flow into hers making hers more powerful and trapping Itachi into her Tsukuyomi.

~Inside the Tsukuyomi~

Itachi was tied to a stake looking into the eyes of the woman that trapped him here. Her sadistic smile stretching across her pale face causing her to look demonic. The Mangekyo Sharingan spinning merrily as she started to draw her katana and stab him in the arms and legs making her way to his more vital parts. Her voice called out to him as she stabbed him repetedly

"The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"

Her eyes hollowed out and stared at him hauntingly as she started to slice his arms open and let the blood flow into a puddle under him. Never once did her eyes leave his while she was torturing him nor did his eyes leave hers.

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"

Her sadness and hurt showed in her eyes as she slowed in her assault and started healing him but continued singing.

"My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster"

The katana on her back started pulsating and her eyes went from being hollow and full of sorrow to anger and once again started to shred his skin causing the puddle look like a ocean that flowed like a whirlpool around his assailant.

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"

* * *

The world started to flood back into his senses as he was brought out of the Tsukuyomi causing him to fall to the ground and gasp for air. The pain was almost unbearable and his skin felt like it was crawling from the energy that his opponent had forming around her.

Kagome was about to reach for Sou'unga when Pain stopped her by quickly grabbing her arm that was reaching for her sward. Her eyes still red with the Sharingan looked to him in question before he spoke.

"You remember the rules, you may not kill him." He said dropping her arm and walking away. "you are to meet Tobi and go get some new attire for the ones you have now will get in your way in this world. He will have the money needed so do not hesitate to buy what is needed." And with that he simply vanished into thin air.

Tobi appeared next to her and glomped her causing her to fall over and smack him across the back of his head. "Worn me the next time you do that Tobi! You're freakin heavy!" Kagome shouted in his ear making Tobi cringe.

"Tobi is sorry! Come on Kagome-chan lets go shopping!" he quickly said while reaching for her hand and dragging her off to the nearest village so she could buy some supper cool ninja gear. Off to the distance you could hear someone scream bloody horror about how much money they're going to be wasting.

* * *

After shopping for what felt like hours Kagome and Tobi finally finished and were sitting in their room doing rely nothing. Kagome bought various things but every outfit matched because she wanted to have it like her old miko garb. She now wore a long sleeve fish net undershirt, a white skin tight sleeveless low cut shirt with cuts up the sides, a dark red skirt with a chain belt and under skirt, white bandages wrapped up her legs to about her knees, a black kuni pouch on her right leg, black boots that went to her ankles, she had a Akatsuki ring that was stale blue and had the word 'bird' on it, she had the same stale blue color on her nails, a new black bow and arrows on her back, Sou'unga strapped to the left side of her hips, and the normal Akatsuki cloak but all the way open in the front.

Tobi suddenly jumped onto her bed taking away the magazine she had been reading and toss it into the air while saying "Tobi has an idea! I want you to meet my sempi! Common Kagome-chaaaan, lets goooooo!"

She didn't even have time to argue as she was dragged out of the room and down various halls until he came across a door and knocked on it. "Tobi-nii I can walk you know" Kagome said sarcastically as Tobi continued to bang on the door. She could hear a few muffled curse words before door swung open revealing a vary pissed blonde glaring daggers at Tobi.

"What do you want un?" the blonde said before looking over to Kagome. "hey aren't you the girl that pounded Itachi this morning un?"

"Yeah" she said lightly shrugging as if it were nothing. "it wasn't that hard to do. Also who are you?" looking curiously over his person.

The blonds smile turned into a full blown grin. "I'm Deidara and I specialize in explosives and clay modeling un" He put out his hand and Kagome watched as the mouth on it chewed some clay before Deidara closed it and reopened it to show a tiny bird in it. "And who exactly are you besides the one who kicked Itachi's ass un?"

"Ah I am Kagome Higurashi also known as the Shikon miko and shit like that." She said looking around and noticing that Tobi disappeared.

"Wait I thought that priestesses died off long ago un?"

"Well I'm not from around here and if we are going to continue this chat why don't we have it in your room cuz I don't exactly plan on standing here all day" Kagome said walking past Deidara into his room.

"Bossy much" Deidara said to himself closing his bedroom door.

After asking many questions, talking about how art is a fleeting moment in life, and a few snakes provided by Tobi both fell asleep while in the middle of talking. The reason behind this is because Tobi decided to take things into his own hands and try to get Kagome and Deidara together and drugged their food with supper powerful sleeping pills making it so that they both fall asleep in a matter of moments after eating them.

Kagome was smashed against Deidara, one leg over his hip, both hands under him, his hand under her shirt and up against her back, the other swung over her shoulders, and his face snugly placed between her boobs.

She could feel him smiling between her boobs and his hand licking her back and could feel her leg tighten around his hips. Both wonder why they felt these things until they both woke up. That's when all hell broke loose.

Deidara was up against the wall in fear as the little woman in front of him started flipping out and calling him a pervert while having a unhealthy shade of red on her face. After what seemed like a hour of her having a fit he finally grew some balls and went up to her and shook some sense into the girl. "Dammit un! Listen woman! Tobi must of drugged the food he gave us un!"

"that little fucker" Kagome was seething right about now but quickly stopped when she noticed a picture tapped to the door. It was of her and Deidara all snuggled up to each other when they were sleeping. She nudged Deidara and pointed at the picture and watched as his face went white then red in embarrassment.

On the other side of the base Tobi just finished hanging up all of the photos he took last night when he heard two very angry calls ring through the base. Those voices belonged to Deidara and Kagome and they were shouting for him and he had the feeling that he needed to get the hell out of there or he would be dead meat so with a _POOF_ Tobi fled form the base as fast as he could.

* * *

**Okay now off to the next chapter we go! (said chapter will have a little 9 year old Naruto and Tobi causing trouble) now go and rate and review this chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello people here is that promised chapter but it got to long and i didn't get to put everything in but it will be in the next chapter. Hope you all like it and don't forget to rate and review!

* * *

**

Kagome and Tobi were on their way to Pain's office when Tobi decided to open that big mouth of his "Hey Kagome-chan I wonder if we're going on a mission. I hope we are because Tobi doesn't like staying around here. It's too boring"

'pft boring my ass' Kagome thought as she searched the walls for anymore photos that Tobi so nicely put up for everyone to see. "We probably are, why else would Pain call us down to his office?"

"Maybe he called us down because we almost destroyed a wall, broke down three doors, ran over Hidan while he was in the middle of a ritual, and destroyed part of the forest" He said tapping his chin as he thought out other reasons for us having to come down to Pain's office. "Or maybe he's going to split us up! I don't wanna have to leave my Kagome-nee with some weirdo in the organization! Well maybe if it were Deidara-sempi or Kisame but no one else!" Tobi all but screamed as he started having a nervous breakdown.

"Tobi stop being a big baby at lets go." When Tobi still didn't calm down or shut up Kagome just rolled her eyes and smacked him across the back of his head "SNAP OUT OF IT! We. Have. To. Get. GOING. Tobi."

They walked silently for the rest of the way to Pain's office, Tobi rubbing the back of his head and Kagome quietly musing about what Pain rely wanted. When they reached Pain's office they could see Kisame on the other side of the room leaning against the wall and Pain at his desk doing paperwork. He looked up at the both of them and gestured for them to sit. "I am giving you three a mission-"

"What do you mean three?" Kagome asked before Pain could finish.

"You, Tobi, and Kisame will be going on a mission to gather information on the ninetails jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto by infiltrating Konoha as ninja form the village hidden in the grass. You three must talk to the Hokage and then set up living arrangements to stay in the same complex as Uzumaki. Gather as much information as possible and also of Konoha it's self. Kagome you will help with making the disguises by using your Kei and making the disguises foolproof and unable to be undone unless you so wish it. Kisame your mission name will be Toukon Taki, Kagome you will be Seishi Namidaame, and lastly Tobi you will be Seisou Namidaame. Kagome make do the jutsu and get it over with."

Kagome nodded and started doing hand signs until a loud _POOF_ was heard. Where Kagome was standing was a 22 year old woman that was around 5ft 3, had light green eyes with amber flecks, long dark brown hair up in a high ponytail, two dark green stripes across both cheekbones, and had a light tan. She had on a short dark blue fighting kimono with black sakura petals, black skin tight shorts, two chain belts forming a X shape, knee high black fighting boots, dark blue kuni pouch on her right leg, Sou'unga on her left hip, hidden grass head band around her neck, and her black back pack dangling from her shoulder.

Where Tobi was standing now stood a 22 year old man that looked identical to Kagome; he was around 5ft 4, light green eyes, dark brown hair that was spiked in the back (like Sasuke's), two dark green stripes across each cheekbone, and tan. His wore a dark blue baggy shirt, loose black shorts, twin katana held in place by a chain belt, dark blue kuni pouch on his right leg, hidden grass head band on his left leg, and had dark blue ninja shoes.

Lastly where Kisame was now stood a 25 year old man was around 6ft 2, grey eyes with flakes of blue, dark black/blue hair that is held in place with a low ponytail, no gills, and had a shade darker tan then Kagome. He wore a skin tight gray shirt, had bandages going up to his elbows on each arm, hidden grass head band on his left arm, long black pants, dark blue kuni pouch on his right leg, grey ninja shoes, a large katana strapped to his back, and wore a black jacket.

Pain looked them over and nodded his head in approval before handing them their fake information. "I expect you all to be back in at most a month. Do not get caught and killed or interrogated. Kagome only release the jutsu when you're a safe distance from Konoha. You are dismissed." And with that three loud _POOF's_ sounded in the room leaving Pain to finish his paper work. 'God I hate paperwork. I hate it more then barnie' he thought before tossing the paperwork onto his desk and leaving the room to find Kakuzu to do it for him.

* * *

The trio slowly walked through the woods heading towards Konoha at a steady pace talking lightly to each other. Kagome was walking next to Tobi joking around while Kisame lead them forward to Konoha. When Kagome noticed how quiet Kisame was being she decided to have a little fun with him. "hey Tobi, wanna have some fun?" she whispered into his ear. When she seen Tobi nod his head vigorously she continued. "I want you to go see what is making him so quiet and report back to me okay?"

"hai Kagome-chan!" Tobi whispered loudly. He quickly jogged up to Kisame and looked over to what was in his hands. It was a little orange book that was called 'Make-Out Paradise' and was grinning like a mad man. Tobi only had one thing going through his mind 'h-he's a-A COSET PERVERT!' and with that in mind he ran back to Kagome as fast as he could

When Kagome seen Tobi running at her with a look of horror she almost laughed. His face was completely red and he had the look of a deer in headlights. He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her shouting something she couldn't understand. "Tobi! Calm down and tell me what you saw!" she was practically strangling him because he wouldn't let go.

"Kagome! It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen! H-he was reading Make-Out Paradise and smiling like a pedophile!"

That got Kagome's attention. "so what your telling me is he is a closet perv eh?" When he only nodded she busted out laughing. "T-THAT IS –giggle- THE FUNNYIST-snort- THING EVA!" She managed to get out between giggle fits and numerous snorts.

When Kisame turned back around what meet his eyes was a very confusing sight. Kagome was laughing so hard she was crying and Tobi was trying to hold her up but failing miserably. "Hey, what are you guy's laughing about?"

Both stopped what they were doing and looked up to him with wide eyes. Well that was until Kagome busted out laughing again pointing at him with a accusing finger.

"Kisha I didn't know you were a perv! Man no wonder Tobi was so freaked out" she said walking up to him and poking him in the chest. "You know, you don't rely seem like the type to be a pervert but hey, I've seen weirder"

Kisame just raised an eye brow at that. "You do know that were almost at the village and we have to start calling each other our names now Seishi."

"Aw your no fun Toukon but whatever. Seisou-nii come on!" Kagome said while grabbing Tobi and Kisame's arms and dragging them through the forest and too the main gates of Konoha. When they reached the gates there were two ninja standing guard around them. The one had spiky hair, a go-tee, and a bandage across his nose while the other had a bandana on his head tied off in the back, and his hair covering his right eye.

"Seishi leggo of me!" Tobi screamed into Kagome's ear.

Kagome ignored him and proceeded to walk up to the two guards. "Hi I'm Seishi Namidaame; this is my twin brother Seisou Namidaame and our teammate Toukon Taki. We come from the village hidden in the grass." She said pointing at her head band around her slender neck. "We would like to go through so that we can talk to your Hokage and set up temporary living arrangements for our brief stay."

The one with spiky hair replied to us smiling down at Kagome "I'm Kotetsu Hagane and this guy next to me is Izumo Kamizuki and I will be happy to lead you to our Hokage." You could see his partners jaw drop as Kotetsu interlocked his arm with Kagome's and start walking off with her in tow.

Kagome looked back to see a stuttering Kisame and a laughing Tobi gabbing him in the side. "Come on guy's! Stop standing there and get a move on!" she shouted over her shoulder as her tour guide led her through the streets.

As they walked through the streets to meet the Hokage they made a mental map of everything they passed and the names of all the buildings they would have to visit for necessities once they get their apartment. There were various things like restaurants, clothing shops, flower shops, and many other things. There was also many people wondering the roads; some were normal civilians while others were ninja or anbu. Many people stopped what they were doing to stair curiously at Kagome, Tobi, Kisame, and their tour guide Kotetsu.

At long last they finally made it to their destination without any trouble. They were lead to a large room and were let inside. In the middle of the room was a huge desk stacked with papers with a old man behind them.

"Are you the Hokage?" Kagome asked looking at the old man as he placed the piece of paper that he was reading on a large stack of papers.

"Yes. I am the third Hokage and what business do you have here?"

"We are ninja from the village hidden in the grass. I am Seishi Namidaame that over there is my teammate Toukon Taki and this lovable person here is my twin brother Seisou Namidaame. We were hoping to be able to stay in this village for a brief vacation before heading back to our village and having to go on some more stressing missions." Kagome replied to the Hokage never taking her eyes from his.

"I see.. and where would you be staying might I ask?"

"When we were passing through the village we noticed a apartment building that looked pretty empty so I thought we could stay there until we leave." Tobi said with a wide grin on his face. Tobi then started to poke Kisame in the side "Besides I don't think that Toukon would like us spending all of his money for a place that we most likely won't even be spending that much time in because he's a cheap perv aye Toukon?"

"Why you little brat!" Kisame shouted while putting Tobi into a headlock.

"Alright already! I take it back! Your just a perv!" Tobi said while starting to turn white.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Kagome shouted smacking both of them on the back of the head. "We are trying to keep a good appearance on and not look like dysfunctional knuckle-heads."

"sorry." Both grumbled before letting go of each other.

When Kagome looked back up to the Hokage she could see him swetdropping. "Well now that that's over can we get going? I have to go pound some sense into my brother."

"Yes yes you are dismissed" the Hokage said waving them off.

* * *

After renting a room in the complex that Naruto lived in and putting their stuff away Kagome decided to take a walk around the village and explore some of the forest area and training area. She was walking down lonely roads that lead to a park that had only a few children playing in it. The children were in a circle surrounding a single child wile spinning around her. She could just barely hear what they were singing.

"_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,_  
_when will you come out?_  
_In the evening of the dawn,_  
_the crane and turtle slipped._  
_Who stands right behind you now?"_

'I always hated that game' she thought as she walked across to the other side of the park where there were plenty of trees and a lonely swing that swayed in the wind. As she got closer to the swing she could hear silent crying from behind the bushes. There behind the bushes was a small child with blond hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and had cuts that were bleeding all over him. Kagome kneeled next to the sobbing child and when she went to reach out for him he flinched back. Kagome noticed that this child was the kid that they were sent to gather information on, this small crying child was Uzumaki Naruto.

His bright blue eyes puffy from crying snapped open when he felt someone run their hand through his hair in a caring manner. Naruto was almost afraid to look up and realize that this was a dream but when the hand that was running through his hair stopped and picked him up in a gentle hold he instantly looked up only to see bright green eyes meeting his. She had a gentle smile, soft brown hair, and loving aura around her telling him that he was safe from harm. As she started getting up he was afraid that she was going to leave him their but instead her grip got tighter and she moved him so that she was carrying him like a mother would their child. Naruto was confused 'why is this lady helping me? Everyone hates me and calls me a monster so why is she being so nice to me' he thought looking back up to her eyes. He could of sworn that her eyes when from green to a blue almost exactly like his and then back to green.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto weakly asked looking away from her.

Kagome looked down to the shaking boy in her arms. She let a smile grace her face as she slid her finger lightly across his whisker marks. "I helped you because I could and I can't stand watching a child cry.. It breaks my heart to see someone so young and innocent be thrown away like trash because they are different." She kept walking back to her apartment as Naruto started to fall asleep.

"Thank you" Naruto said before he let sleep take hold of him.

'Naruto..' Kagome thought 'I will make sure nothing ever harms you while I'm still here and even after I leave.' She could feel the stares that people were giving her as she walked to her apartment but she didn't care, all she cared about was healing Naruto and making sure nothing happened to him. 'people can be so cruel, harming a child that has done nothing to their village.' When people started to glare at poor Naruto in her arms and talk horrible things about him she just gave them a cold look that could rival that of Sesshomaru.

When Kagome finally got to her apartment she noticed that Kisame and Tobi were waiting for her and were sitting on the couch, Kisame reading that foul book and Tobi sleeping. She walked past them causing Kisame to give her a curious glance as she put Naruto on her bed.

"Seishi why did you bring a kid back with you?" Kisame asked walking up beside her to get a better look at the kid.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto and I brought him back with me because he was injured and crying. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go make dinner and I don't care if you don't like it." Kagome said while walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

Kisame just shook his head and looked back at Naruto. "She's already attached to you kid. You better be thankful she can save you from your grim future"

* * *

Naruto slowly upended his eyes and gazed around the room he was in. It looked similar to his room but cleaner and more homely looking. There were two twin katana in the corner of the room along with a larger katana next to them, three kuni pouches on the windowsill next to the swards, some various other weapons under the window, and a creepy looking sword leaning against a large dresser. There were two beds; one of which he was laying on that had bright red covers and dark brown pillows. The bed he was on smelled like jasmine and tea leaves. He slowly remembered how he must have ended up in this place. 'that lady must have brought me here' he thought.

"Hey little guy, foods done"

He looked up to the voice to find the lady that picked him up and held him like he was her own. "okay" he said before running up to her and tugged on her dress.

Kagome looked down to the child tugging on her dress with a raised eyebrow. "Something you need Naruto?" she asked with a smile on her face as she ruffled his hair.

"What's your name and where am I? he giggled as he tried smacking her hand away.

"Ah my name is Seishi but you can call me Kagome only when we are in here okay?" she waited for him to nod his head before continuing "Where you are is in me and my friend's apartment and you're going to be staying with us until we have to leave unless you don't want to stay with us and wish to return to your apartment. Now let's go eat, I don't want the food I cooked to get cold." She said taking his hand and leading him to where Kisame and Tobi were sitting.

After sitting down at the table and putting food on their plates Kagome spoke up. "Naruto these are my partners; that's Kisame in the grey and my brother Tobi next to him. You must only call them those names in this apartment like me but outside you may call them Toukon and Seisou. You may stay here like I already said or you may leave and stay in your apartment. I would rather you stay here because then I know that you're eating right and if you're hurt is that clear?"

Naruto vigorously nodded with a wide grin on his face. "Yeah I wanna stay with you Kagome! I don't like being alone all the time. Only Iruka sensei and the old Teuchi the Raman guy spend time with me.."

That's when Tobi piped up "Don't worry! Kagome-nii will probably follow you everywhere and glare at everyone" he said pointing his chopstick towards Kagome.

Kagome just threw a biscuit at his head causing Naruto to laugh and Kisame to chuckle slightly.

"Hey Kagome-chan can you sing me a song" Naruto asked from his position on Kagome's lap.

"hmm I guess I could but you have to promise me that you will go to sleep then." She said as she leaded further against the headboard of her bead.

"I promise!" he shouted bouncing in her lap. When she started to hum he stilled, waiting to hear her song.

"Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..."

Tobi and Kisame leaned into their bed and listened to Kagome's song as they felt their own eyes drooping. Naruto was fighting to stay awake and listen to the rest of her song.

"Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December"

Kagome looked down to see a sleeping Naruto snuggled up into her chest and looked over to see that Tobi and Kisame were too sleeping. She gently laid down with Naruto still snuggled into her and pulled some covers over them and traced his whisker marks 'you remind me of Shippo' she thought as she also drifted to sleep but not before saying "I will not let anything harm you." as she hugged him closer to herself.

* * *

**A/N: thats all for now folks but i will try updating as soon as possible! the song is from Anastasia: Once upon a december. Next chapter will have some Tobi and Naruto plotting together and a drunk Kagome and Deidara. Till then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey there my dear readers and stalkers as promised here is a new chapter for you all! I do NOT own Inuyasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form sad as that is****. Also give a thanks to my lovely Beta Mis. Alexander Sterling one of my fav stalkers! Well now on with the show~**

* * *

Kagoooooooooooooooome!"

"Umph…"

"KA-GO-ME!"

"…five more…mmph…minutes."

"UGH!" Naruto sighed in exasperation as he looked down at Kagome's sleeping form. He glanced over to Kisame who was on the other bed passed out and snoring. There was a chopstick laying on the ground and Naruto picked it up and started poking Kisame with it repeatedly in the temple. Kisame inevitably proceeded to roll over and snort.

'Man, bunch of lazy heads…where is Tobi when I needz him?' He pouted, crossing his arms as he kicked a random shirt across the floor.

The door clicked open, making Naruto's head snap to the side, glancing at it, still pouting. "Ne~ good morning everybody!" Tobi shouted from the doorway, skipping into the room.

"Tobi! Kagome and Kisame wont wake up!" He shouted at him as he pointed at the passed out figures on the beds.

Tobi's eyebrows raised in wonder as he walked beside of Naruto and looked down at Kagome, who was still sleeping. He tapped his finger against his chin in thought as he glanced from Kagome to Naruto and back again. "I've got an idea!"

"REALLY? What is it?"

Tobi face split into a large grin as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and lowered his face to Naruto's ear. "Lets go fishing." 

* * *

Kagome was dreaming peacefully as she cuddled into her blanket. She was dreaming of endless oden and little kittens until she was rudely awakened by something wet and cold smacking into her face.  
"AYYYYYYYYYYYHAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL!" she screeched, jumping out of her bed with a disgruntled look. She looked from Naruto's laughing expression to Tobi's smirk of amusement before glancing down to what was in Tobi's hand. Her disgruntled look turned to that of pure rage. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DON'T HIT PEOPLE IN THE FACE WITH A FISH, ESPECALY A STILL LIVING, GAPPING FISH!" she shouted, raising her hands into the air.

Kisame watched Kagome explode from his laying position on his bed with a tired eye and growled at Tobi's way of waking them up. What the hell was he thinking? 'Ass', he thought as he sat up and stretched, then cracking various joints.

She could feel her eyes burning but she didn't care at the moment, she was tired, grouchy, and just got hit in the face with a fish! "WHY A FISH! WHY WOULD YOU USE A FREAKING FISH TO WAKE ME THE HELL UP?"

Naruto was shaking with fear of Kagome's mood swing. He did NOT mean to upset her like this. His eyes widened in fear as her eyes bled red and swirled as she continued yelling at them her voice rising in intensity. Tears quickly gathered in his eyes as she looked down to him with her finger pointing at him and eyes still red.

Her voice caught in her throat when she turned to Naruto who was intent on chewing him out but couldn't when she has seen the tears flowing down his face and light sniffling sound he was making. His sadden look made her own heart break at the sight and immediately regretted shouting at them. "Naruto, never do that again..."

"I'm sorry…I just wanted you to wake up but now you must hate me like everyone else…" Naruto admitted apologetically.

Arms quickly enveloped Naruto in a hug and a soothing hand running through his wild blond hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I could never hate you." She released him from her hug and placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You know what, lets go get some Ramen. Would you like that?"

Naruto lightly smiled at her and balled his fists to wipe away his tears. "Yeah…that sounds good."

Kagome looked from Tobi to Kisame for an answer. Tobi nodded vigorously while Kisame grunted a yes. "Okay, lets go then." 


	7. Authors Note

Hello this is _Chikyū no Kitsune _also known as Bakamau or Chey. As you may know this story has been on a _vary _long hiatus and I will be lifting it shortly after I finish editing chapters and get rid of my summer work. I am guessing after a week or two I should be back to updating this here story and fixing all of its bugs so do hang on! I _still _currently have to Beta so more then likely my grammar is still bad but I am doing my best to correct most of it and fill in any needed details! If you have any ideas, comments, or anything at all do review and flame me if you must.

~_Chikyū no Kitsune_


End file.
